


The Toothbrush Fallacy

by warsfeil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mayuzumi fixates on an expensive toothbrush, Akashi runs from his problems all the way to Cambridge and probably wears a sweatervest, and they both have enough issues to have a daily newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toothbrush Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Софизм зубной щетки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053285) by [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill)



It starts with a toothbrush. The toothbrush is sitting innocently in Mayuzumi's cheap holder, bright red and high-quality, with a travel case tucked carefully out of the way to the side.

It is Monday morning and Mayuzumi lives alone. There shouldn't be a toothbrush in his holder after he broke his last one four days ago and forgot to get a replacement, choosing to substitute rinsing with mouth wash and calling it "good enough". 

Mayuzumi frowns at the toothbrush with every muscle in his face, and then leaves for the day before it's too late to get to class. He spends the next few hours learning about the establishment and treatment of emotional disturbances and personality disorders, applying half of them to the people he knows and dutifully ignoring any meaningful contemplation of his own subconscious failings.

The toothbrush doesn't leave his thoughts. 

When he gets home and sees Akashi sitting against his front door, reading something on his iPad and looking like he belongs there, Mayuzumi realizes this isn't just about the toothbrush.

"I didn't call you," Mayuzumi says, because Akashi is in between him and the door.

Akashi looks up at him, and there's a smile on his face, like he's pleased to see Mayuzumi. "You didn't, but I thought I would stop by all the same. You had class all day, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mayuzumi says, failing to see what that has to do with anything.

Akashi stands up, elegance made for someone half a foot taller than he was, brushing off his pants even though they weren't dirty from sitting on the doorstep. "I thought I'd make you dinner."

It's polite and forceful, like Akashi always is, and all Mayuzumi can think is _it's not about the toothbrush_. 

"Thanks," Mayuzumi says, stepping forward, "but no. I'm busy."

Akashi's face doesn't fall, exactly. He has too much self control for that, but his eyes widen in that way that just screams _I can't quite control my face_ , gives him that air of insanity that's usually enough to make him get his way. 

Mayuzumi knows better and doesn't meet his eyes. He stares at a point just beyond Akashi's right shoulder. The light in the streetlamp is out. 

"When will you be free again?" Akashi asks, keeping his voice so carefully level that it betrays everything.

"I won't be," Mayuzumi says. Akashi opens his mouth again, and before he can say anything, Mayuzumi says, "I'm not your senpai anymore." _Go bother someone else._

He unlocks the front door, steps inside, tugs it closed behind him without turning around and tells himself it isn't because he's avoiding looking at Akashi. 

It's only a few minutes later, when Akashi's shadow has moved off the door step and his car has pulled up for him, that Mayuzumi realizes he didn't give back the toothbrush.

\--

Every morning, Mayuzumi wakes up and is forced to confront two things: one, the fact that he still has not bought a proper toothbrush, and two, the fact that he has not returned Akashi's. He takes in a large swig of mouth wash, swishes it around appropriately, spits it out and gives the toothbrush his best dead-eyed glare, as though every negative thing in his life is the fault of that toothbrush. As though the toothbrush could, in some way, be affected by his glare.

Finally, a week after abruptly cutting Akashi out of his life, he takes the toothbrush to school with him and marches over to the one member of Rakuzan that wound up going to the same college he was.

"Hey," Mayuzumi says, and Mibuchi immediately brightens, turning that dazzling smile on Mayuzumi like he hasn't already seen it a thousand times and developed a tolerance to. It was like a vaccination: after months of getting a lighter version of that smile, seeing the full thing wasn't as much like looking at the sun as it should have been.

He was never as bright as Akashi was, anyway.

"Do you need something?" Mibuchi asks, after the initial greetings are done, because Mibuchi isn't stupid. They don't run in the same circles at all, and Mayuzumi quit the university team after three months of realizing he wasn't going to get to play in any realistic capacity with a player pool that large and talented. Mibuchi had kept on, going for a degree in physics, of all things. That and the year difference meant this was the first time they'd seen each other in four months.

"Are you going to see Akashi?" Mayuzumi's voice is careful, like he doesn't care at all, but he knows it's an illusion that's easy to see through. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be asking Mibuchi to begin with. 

Mibuchi's face creased. Instead of trying to read the expression, Mayuzumi thinks that it makes him look older. Less like a student and more like a middle-aged man. "Sei-chan left yesterday," Mibuchi says, a little slowly, like he's trying to figure out how much Mayuzumi knows and what words he shouldn't say. Mayuzumi does not react, controlling himself with an iron grip that he rarely utilizes anymore. "He's going to a foreign university."

"Which one?" Mayuzumi asks, words automatic, before he can tell himself that he doesn't care and therefore doesn't need to know.

"Cambridge," Mibuchi answers, and there's somethin a little too much like pity in his expression for Mayuzumi's tastes. Mibuchi might only be soft on the outside, but Mayuzumi doesn't want it anyway. He's halfway through the decision to just walk off when Mibuchi questions him: "Did you need something from him?"

"No," Mayuzumi snaps, tone caustic enough to make normal people bleed and hardly enough to touch the surface of his former teammate. "I just wanted to return something."

He knows he's giving away too much, but he doesn't care. He moves away without another word, silently fuming and wondering exactly what it is that makes him so angry about this entire thing.

Maybe he'll just throw the toothbrush out.

\--

Three weeks later, he hasn't thrown the toothbrush out. Everytime he goes into the bathroom, it's sitting there, and he's starting to anthropomorphise the damn thing. He's convinced that it's judging him. Akashi left it there specifically to judge him. It's the kind of thing that makes him feel a little crazy, but he has it on good authority that every psych student feels a little crazy, so that doesn't really bother him as much as it should. So long as you're less crazy than everyone _else_. Akashi Seijuurou is definitely still more crazy, which settles that easily.

Eventually, though, he cracks. 

Mayuzumi opens his phone and hovers his finger over Akashi's name. Does he want to call him? It's probably a bad idea. He's been dreaming of Akashi, lately, nothing but domestic scenes. Akashi brushing his teeth with that stupid toothbrush; Akashi waking up with the morning light hitting him in all sorts of ways that would make a light novel author shit themselves to describe. Akashi in that plain apron he always insists on wearing when he's cooking, Akashi doing his homework at Mayuzumi's kitchen table, Akashi brushing a kiss over Mayuzumi's lips before Mayuzumi leaves for class. He used to dream about Akashi naked and spread underneath him, so the change is jarring, and Mayuzumi blames the toothbrush.

Finally, Mayuzumi settles on a text.

_Hey_ , he sends, and waits. He waits for a solid five minutes, doing nothing but playing games on his phone before it occurs to him that there's a huge time difference between Japan and England, and Akashi is probably asleep. 

He gets a response exactly five minutes after that, right as he's finished the level and started to put his phone away.

_Hello,_ Akashi returns, polite and informal, and it makes Mayuzumi's skin crawl with the way he can hear Akashi's voice in his head.

_You left your toothbrush here,_ Mayuzumi sends without any extra fanfare. There's another pause. He checks the time difference and comes out with it being half past eleven at night, and wonders what the hell Akashi is doing up so late when it's not like he can ever get out of bed on time in the morning as it is.

_Ah,_ Akashi sends back. _I'm afraid I've already replaced it._

_What do you want me to do with it?_

_Whatever you'd like, senpai._ There's a pause of about ten seconds, and then Akashi sends another text. _Mayuzumi-san._ A correction. 

Mayuzumi almost thought he'd start calling him _Chihiro_ , honestly, and he's not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at the artificial distance between them. He chucks the phone at the couch and lets out a deeply aggrieved sigh.

He doesn't know whether he wants to throw the toothbrush away or force it down the garbage disposal.

\--

"What are you doing here?" is the first thing out of Mayuzumi's mouth when he notices a small, blue-haired man walking around his college campus.

Kuroko looks at him blandly, and a part of Mayuzumi is quietly, viciously irritated at the sheer amount of control the shorter boy can exert on his facial expressions.

"I go to school here," Kuroko says. 

"I go here," Mayuzumi says, a little irritated that Kuroko's attendance makes him officially a senpai to another member of the generation of irritating brats that never know their place.

"I see that." Kuroko's tone is polite and careful, but there's a quiet edge of unmistakable humor in the words that Mayuzumi can't ignore. After a moment, Kuroko continues. "Kagami-kun is also attending here."

Well, that makes sense. The basketball team was pretty proactive about recruiting talented high school players.

"Anyone else I should know about?" Mayuzumi asks, pitching his voice like he doesn't really care.

"No," Kuroko replies, and doesn't elaborate. "Akashi-kun decided to go to Cambridge after all."

The words _after all_ ring in Mayuzumi's ears for hours after Kuroko has left, and he tries to dodge around the implication, ignore it and set up shop in a world where the sentence was never spoken.

\--

It turns out, to Mayuzumi's disgust, that Kagami has already made first-string on the basketball team. Mayuzumi stops by one of the games to peer in, and there's Kagami on the team, with Kuroko sitting on the bench. Mayuzumi winds up watching the entire game, watching Mibuchi and Kagami and the fact that Kuroko doesn't even get put into the game and doesn't seem to mind too much.

The team is solid and they have back-ups that are just as talented as their starting line.

The next day Mayuzumi tries out anyway.

\--

Kuroko sits down across from Mayuzumi in the cafeteria, and Mayuzumi pauses with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He can feel the expression of disbelief crossing his face, eyebrows drawing in together and lips automatically adopting a scowl.

"Why are you sitting here?" Mayuzumi asks, because it isn't like he and Kuroko are _friends_. He made that very clear after he made the team, he wanted very little to do with most of them outside of practice. The coach had let him back on the team after making him swear he wasn't going to quit again. Mayuzumi spun a mild lie about how his mother had been terribly ill and balancing school and visits to the hospital had been hard enough without dealing with basketball, and the coach seemed to relent, even if Mibuchi hid a smile behind his hand.

"I thought you might like to know that Akashi-kun is planning to visit," Kuroko says, and Mayuzumi has the distinct impression that Kuroko can see straight into his soul. It's the same feeling he would get when Akashi would stare at him like that, and it's disconcerting coming from Kuroko, who was all mild manners and matching blue eyes and married to his light.

"When?" Mayuzumi asks, before he can help himself, and immediately scowls deeper when he realizes what he's done. 

"New Year's."

"That's months away," Mayuzumi says, the words a little slow. He's being too careful not to let anything else obvious slip past his deceptive lips, but it's a hard task. They're only a few weeks away from summer break, heat in the air and everyone in short sleeves. New Year's is the furthest thing from his mind. He wishes he could say the same about Akashi.

"Yes," Kuroko agrees, conversationally, even though he makes no move to continue saying anything else. He focuses instead on his lunch. 

Mayuzumi frowns aggressively at his food.

"Ah," Kuroko says, after a few minutes, standing up. Kagami has just walked into the room, and Kuroko seems to be gravitationally pulled towards him. "Thank you for your time."

"Uh," comes Mayuzumi's noncommittal response. Like he'd invited Kuroko. Like he'd wanted to know when Akashi was coming back to Japan.

As Kuroko turns to step away to where Kagami is unwrapping the largest bento Mayuzumi has _ever_ seen, he pauses.

"I'm sure that if you asked," he says, "Akashi would come back for summer break, too."

Mayuzumi grunts in response, and no longer has the desire to eat.

\--

_Are you coming for summer break?_ Mayuzumi sends Akashi via his phone three days later, feeling disgusted with himself the entire time. It isn't like Akashi would even want the toothbrush back, anyway. It's ridden around in Mayuzumi's bag and it's months old, but it's the principle of the thing. He has to give it back before he can shut him out.

_Not that I care,_ Mayuzumi continues. He hates himself a little for how transparent he knows he must seem. _Your blue-haired friend was talking about it._

There's a much longer delay in response, this time: it takes hours before Akashi responds. Mayuzumi entertains himself by staring at his psychology textbooks, pretending he's studying while instead imagining Akashi at Cambridge, wearing a sweater vest and riding a horse and talking with a stupid accent.

_I wasn't planning to._ Akashi sends back, finally, and Mayuzumi feels like there's several dozen things that text isn't saying that it should. It's a shitty ruse to begin with. Akashi can see right through it. Akashi can see right through _him_ , because that's what freaks like him do to ghosts like Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi is so angry at himself that he can't even pretend he's angry at Akashi anymore. He throws his phone to the side and takes a long bath, laying under the water and seeing how long he can hold his breath before his vision blots black over the toothbrush he can see out of the corner of his eye.

\--

"Who the fuck is that?" Mayuzumi asks on his last day of class before summer break.

"That," Mibuchi says, "is Sei-chan's boyriend." 

Mayuzumi has a number of thoughts, right then, and none of them are pleasant. Most of them involve various acts of discomfort being forced upon Akashi, his boyfriend, and Mibuchi, just because Mibuchi is always around when Mayuzumi least wants to see him. 

Kuroko says something to Akashi, and Mayuzumi watches Akashi lean over to his boyfriend, probably to translate. The boyfriend laughs, and Mayuzumi feels his upper lip curl involuntarily.

Mibuchi is watching him carefully, and it's all Mayuzumi can do to unclench his fists and start walking away. "I've got class" is all he bothers to say before he leaves.

\--

Mayuzumi goes home, snatches the toothbrush and throws it in the garbage before he can stop himself. It reflects the light of one of the streetlamps, the one that isn't still out, and Mayuzumi shoves it deeper into the refuse before he storms back inside.

He spends two hours studying and doesn't remember a word.

\--

It's an unwelcome surprise to see Akashi sitting on the benches when Mayuzumi next goes to practice. They might not have classes over break, but practice is eternal, even for people like Mayuzumi. He almost walks out right then. Makes it three steps to the door before he notices the coach looking at him.

Irritably, he starts to practice. He does layups, runs laps, helps try to improve Kuroko's stamina because Kuroko defies all logical progressions and still falls over if he over-exerts himself. 

"You're like a mythical failure," Mayuzumi informs him, tone bland and uninterested, and isn't surprised to see the insult phase right through Kuroko. That's how things go, when you're being insulted by someone lower on the basketball food chain than you.

After practice, Akashi approaches. 

Mayuzumi walks away. 

He can hear Akashi talking to Kuroko about technique -- do this to better yourself, Tetsuya, and consider this and that and haven't you been practicing with Daiki even though he goes to a different school -- and gets angrier with every word. Akashi's voice is like a cheese grater on Mayuzumi's already frayed temper. 

"And tell Mayuzumi-san," Akashi is saying. He doesn't hesitate on it anymore, no trace of the _senpai_ that he only started using because it turned Mayuzumi on and didn't get weird looks like _oniichan_ did. "That when he's playing, he should only think about basketball. It shows when he doesn't keep his mind on things."

"Hey, Kuroko," Mayuzumi says, dragging his towel down off his head and clenching it until his knuckles match the white fabric. "Tell Akashi to shut the fuck up, because neither of us are on his team anymore."

Kuroko says nothing, his face as closed down as a bar after hours. Akashi slowly looks at Mayuzumi, and Mayuzumi averts his eyes. It might be a sign of weakness, but he still doesn't want to make eye contact. 

He can feel Akashi's stare as he storms into the locker room, and he tells himself he doesn't care.

\--

Mayuzumi still reads light novels, when he can spare the time. Still gets the collectors editions, when he can find the money, sacrificing food to buy them on the budget of a poor university student. He's pretty familiar with all the tropes, which is why he lets out an audible groan when Akashi's boyfriend sits down at the table adjacent to his in the cafe.

The boyfriend glances at Mayuzumi. There isn't any recognition in his eyes. Mayuzumi supposes there's no reason why there should be. It isn't like Akashi goes around talking about all the boys he's fucked before. 

"Is the coffee bad?" the boyfriend asks, and his Japanese is surprisingly good, even if his accent is crap. That's probably what happens when you study one on one with Akashi Seijuurou.

"No," Mayuzumi says. "You're dating Akashi, aren't you?"

The boyfriend looks taken aback. Mayuzumi can't blame him. Who wants to start talking to the random guy you didn't even notice was sitting in the corner of a random cafe? 

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Mayuzumi says. He doesn't elaborate.

"Oh," the boyfriend says. He seems to be stymied for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He finally settles on offering Mayuzumi a smile that Mayuzumi instantly hates. No one should be able to seem that friendly on a moment's notice. 

"Well, I'm Dan," he says, holding a hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Mayuzumi stares at the hand for a long moment. Tries to figure out how polite he feels like being. The answer is "not very", because he can't quite bring himself to think of the boyfriend as a real person and not just a facet of Akashi.

"You know he's just using you." Mayuzumi regrets that he's apparently lost control of his own words somewhere along the line, the same way that Akashi lost control of his face. 

The boyfriend reels back a little. Mayuzumi feels viciously pleased to see his smile falter. 

"Yeah," the boyfriend replies, looking down into the half-melted art on his latte. "I know."

Mayuzumi just stares at him. He doesn't ask the question that hangs heavy in the air. Doesn't really want to know why anyone stays with Akashi when everything is so obvious.

"The sex is really good, though," the boyfriend admits, with a laugh, hands tight enough on the mug that Mayuzumi's impressed it doesn't shatter.

Mayuzumi has to agree with the sentiment. He kind of misses the sex, but he tries not to admit it, or think about how poor a substitute his hand has been.

\--

Akashi and his boyfriend are safely back at Cambridge by the time Mayuzumi finds himself in the dental care section of the corner store. He doesn't even consider the red toothbrushes. Avoids all the colors, in fact, and settles on a bright white toothbrush. It's one of the most expensive ones there, but he'll settle on it.

It sits in Mayuzumi's holder in his bathroom, looking a little out of place. Mayuzumi brushes so hard that his gums bleed and stain the bristles pink. 

He tries to stare at the toothbrush until he doesn't feel anything, but gives up after a few minutes. He doesn't have time for that sort of thing.

\--

"Mayuzumi-kun," she asks, all white teeth and lightened hair, and Mayuzumi can't even remember her name. Thinks it might have started with a k-sound, hard around the edges even where she's disappointingly soft.

He looks up at her. She smiles; fidgets in a way that's not at all flattering for a grown woman. Her hands twist around the cell phone she has in her grasp. Mayuzumi watches the screen flick on, off, on, off as he fingers slide across the buttons.

"I was wondering," she asks, walking around the point without going near it, and Mayuzumi wishes she'd just get it over with. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Sorry," Mayuzumi says, before he can stop himself. "I'm gay."

There's a stammered apology and she leaves, the cell phone at her ear before she's even out of the room, and Mayuzumi frowns a moment later. He's not gay, he's never been gay, never thought about it -- but when he tries to imagine what his dream girl would look like, she's tall and redhaired and looks at him with a smug smile on her lips and has edges like broken glass around her entire aura. 

Mayuzumi buys two porn magazines on the way home and jerks off until his dick is tired in an attempt to reset his sexual preferences, but he still dreams about red hair.

\--

Mayuzumi makes second string. Second string, and that's it; Kuroko's still sitting on first string, even if he spends most of every game benched. Kagami's in games, taking the spotlight without hogging it. Mayuzumi doesn't know when the kid learned how to share. He thought all redheads were born to live in the light and not let anyone else have it.

"Are you going to quit again?" Kuroko asks, voice quiet enough that it doesn't carry to anyone else in the room. It doesn't matter, Mayuzumi thinks, a little viciously: no one is going to notice two ghosts talking.

"No," Mayuzumi says, but he doesn't know why. He should quit. He's not going to make first string before he graduates, at this rate. 

"Good," Kuroko says, and leaves it at that. Mayuzumi can't tell if he's angry or glad.

\--

Mayuzumi fails a pop quiz. His marks are atrocious on the multiple choice questions, and the teacher tears apart his essay, criticizing him heavily. _You can do better_ , the teacher writers in brisk strokes across the top of the page. Mayuzumi's really growing to hate the color red.

He crumples the test up and throws it in the garbage on the way into the apartment. Cleans his house for half an hour until everything he owns is organized, alphabatized, and shining, even the porn magazines he bought on a whim. His toothbrush is bleached back to white again and he even found the cap to the toothpaste, washed it out and put it back on. 

He lays down on the bed without bothering to study and still feels aimlessly wrong.

\--

New Year's break comes. Mayuzumi spends the first half alone, sitting in his apartment and drinking the cheapest beer he can find. It's eleven at night and he's more than a little drunk when his phone buzzes, and he opens it up to see an image text from Kuroko.

_You should stop by_ , it says, and there's a picture of Akashi, looking exhausted but happy in a restaurant with the rest of the generation of miracles, with the rest of Rakuzan, with everyone else and their plus one.

Mayuzumi throws his phone at the wall and watches it come apart into pieces with a vengeful satisfaction.

\--

It's fucking cold outside at two in the morning on New Year's Day, and it's the seventh hotel that Mayuzumi has stormed into, frozen and sobering up entirely too fast. He's starting to think that Akashi got a hotel room somewhere else, or maybe he's staying with Kuroko, when the attendant tells him that yes, there's an Akashi checked in. He gets the room number and doesn't even give thought to the idea that it could be some _other_ Akashi. This place is near the university, near his place and Kuroko's and everything important to Akashi that isn't his place back in Kyoto.

He storms up to the room and bangs on the door, loud enough that he's pretty sure the neighbors can hear. It's two in the morning and cold, though, so no one wants to get out of bed and yell at him. 

Akashi opens the door with a cross look on his face, and it's so familiar to Mayuzumi that he wants to turn on his heels and leave. He knows that look, knows how Akashi hates to get up in the morning ( _especially_ when it's cold) and will hit the snooze button on the alarm until Mayuzumi finally shoves him out of bed to make the beeping stop.

When he sees Mayuzumi, Akashi's expression abruptly vanishes into a cool, icy nothingness that makes the outside temperature feel warm.

"Hey," Mayuzumi says, and maybe he's not quite as sober as he thought. Or maybe he is, and he's just the king of bad decisions tonight. Wouldn't be the first time. "Got a minute?"

"Yes," Akashi says, and the word comes too fast to be reluctant.

"I was just... in the neighborhood," Mayuzumi starts, ignoring Akashi's disbelieving look, ignoring how bad his cover story is, "and I thought... this is for you."

He holds out a toothbrush. Unwrapped, because it isn't a New Year's gift. It's red and it's cheap and it's from the only drugstore that Mayuzumi could find open this late on New Year's, and Akashi just stares at it like he's never seen one before and brushing your teeth is an ancient ritual that's never been explained to him.

"I already have a toothbrush," Akashi finally says, and there's a quiet note of confusion in his voice that Mayuzumi finds -- god help him -- positively endearing.

"I threw out the one you left at my apartment."

Akashi blinks. Just once. Starts to smile, then schools his expression back, carefully, and opens his mouth to say something, and Mayuzumi decides he doesn't need to hear it. Doesn't really want to hear it, either, because this entire thing is stupid, and Akashi is stupid, and Mayuzumi just wants to press him back against the stupid hotel room wallpaper and kiss him until they're both stupidly breathless, so that's what he does. 

He finally pulls back, and Akashi wiggles partially away to actually close the hotel room door, perpetually more concerned with appearances than Mayuzumi ever has been. 

"You should keep this," Akashi says, pressing the toothbrush back into Mayuzumi's hand. Mayuzumi frowns, because Akashi can't possibly be rejecting him -- they were just making out, there was tongue involved. 

Akashi laughs, stepping forward to press against Mayuzumi and absorb his warmth. "At your apartment. For when I visit."

"Yeah," Mayuzumi agrees, a little dumbly, a little irritated, a little content. "And you can still call me senpai, if you want."

Akashi looks at him, and his eyes are bright even in the dark of the hotel room, and Mayuzumi wonders exactly how he fooled himself into thinking that he didn't want this. It's a mistake, it's a disaster, but Mayuzumi will captain the Titanic all the way down.

"Can I still call you _oniichan_?" Akashi says, and Mayuzumi can't help it: his breath hitches a little before he lets out an irritated noise that he promptly tries to drown in Akashi's mouth.

Akashi calls him _oniichan_. Calls him _senpai_ , and once, just for fun, calls him _sensei_ , before they finally fall asleep. In the morning, he calls him _Chihiro_ , and Mayuzumi tests out the way that _Seijuurou_ feels on his tongue.


End file.
